Total Drama Playback
by The American King
Summary: 22 brand new campers vie for the 250,000 cash prize at Camp Wawanakwa in the fifth season of Total Drama. Five guys and three girls are still needed, folks!
1. Ep 0, Pt 1: The Auditions Begin

**Total Drama Playback**

**Chapter 1: Thought I Was Gone, Didn't You?**

"Last season on _Total Drama_, our campers competed at a toxic waste dump also known as Camp Wawanakwa!"

Chris McLean appeared, standing on the Dock of Shame at Camp Wawanakwa. However, the island had transformed back to its normal appearance since the fourth season's finale.

"However, due to several lawsuits, we had to let them all go," Chris said, "But anyway, the island has been cleared of all toxic waste, and is ready to go for another brand new season! So for this season, we're deciding to redo the entire show, and bring in 22 brand new campers to compete!"

"Except we're in desperate need of contestants, meaning we need _you _to sign up! If you're at the age of 16, and are free this summer, fill out a form found on our website, and send it in along with an audition tape!" Chris said, "And maybe I'll see you competing this season on _Total Drama Playback_!"

* * *

Well, I think Chris pretty much explained it all! I need 22 characters (11 boys and 11 girls) to compete in the next season of Total Drama! Since I am out of school for the summer, I except to have a pretty good dent in this story by the time I head back to school in August.

So, without a further ado, here is the application form I would like you all to fill out!

**Name:**

**Nickname (from friends/ from enemies):**

**Age (15-17):**

**Gender:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Body:**

**Clothing (indoors):**

**Outer wear (winter coat, hat, gloves, etc.):**

**Swimsuit:**

**PJs:**

**Formal wear:**

**Accessories:**

**Stereotype:**

**ONE thing that sets them apart from everyone else (optional, but helps):**

**Personality:**

**Fears (something physical at the very least) and why:**

**Family:**

**Other history:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Pet Peeves:**

**Paired up? :**

**With what kind of guy/girl (include how your character would try to win this person over, or if they will let others approach):**

**Religion (and are they religious, secular, or somewhere in the middle?):**

**Audition tape:**

**Why TDI:**

**Other (odd hobbies, do they have an accent…):**

Also, due to the recent streak of the administrators taking down send-in-your-own character stories, this chapter will be removed once I have all the characters I have.

Once again, thanks for your help in advance!


	2. Ep 0, Pt 2: The Partial Cast List

**Total Drama Playback **

**Chapter 2: The Partial Cast List Rolls In**

Chris was sitting on a lawn chair that was seated on the Dock of Shame, sipping a glass of cold lemonade. "Welcome to another televised commercial for the upcoming season of _Total Drama_, _Total Drama Playback_!"

"We've already had several forms sent in from teenagers all across Canada, and we're pleased to announce the first few, right here, right now!" Chris said, hopping up to his feet. He pulled several note cards out from his pockets, and cleared his throat.

"For the ladies, we have," Chris said, and started to read.

"Fawn McDocks,"

"Danielle Marshall,"

"Barbie Harper,"

"Lucy Smith,"

"Anna Vrieren,"

"Deborah Lee Bartley,"

"And finally, we have Shae-Lynn Autumn White!"

The host chuckled, "We have eight girls already, meaning we only need three more girls! Now let's find out for the gentlemen!"

"Nick Nerantia,"

"Victor Stark,"

"Mason Burke,"

"Kevin Johnson,"

"Lucian Rogers,"

"And finally we have Alec Mercer!"

Chris then walked back over to his lawn chair, and sat down, "We only have six boys, meaning we need five guys! Five guys and three girls, ladies and gentlemen! If you're willing to offer your soul—I mean time this summer, sign up!"

"It's worth it," Chris said, "So sign up, and maybe I'll see you this summer on _Total Drama Playback!_"

* * *

And just in case you missed any, the partial list for now is:

**GIRLS**

1 – Fawn McDocks, the Cute Child-Like Girl

2 – Danielle "Danny" Marshall, the Androgynous Tomboy

3 – Barbie Harper, the Hot Girl

4 – Lucy Smith, the Little Brat (I had to give Lucy a last name since it wasn't supplied in the form)

5 – Anna Vrieren, the Broken Heart

6 – Christine "Christie" Martinez, the City Girl

7 – Deborah Lee Bartley, the Workaholic Barista

8 – Shae-Lynn "Shae" Autumn White, the Down to Earth Girl

**BOYS **

1 – Nick Nerantia, the Overbearing Asshole

2 – Victor Stark, the Athlete

3 – Mason Burke, the 60's Wannabe

4 – Kevin Johnson, the Stronger One

5 – Lucian Rogers, the Rambunctious DJ

6 – Alec Mercer, the Shy and Geeky Guy

Now, I still need five guys and three girls. I would prefer a musician, and an antagonist (either boy or girl will work). If I get none of these, I will simply create those characters, but submit those characters, and you'll have a better chance of getting in.

Also, I would love to have a gay couple; any two (2) users would want to submit two boys. Anyway, I would love to have all of these characters by the end of the week so that way I can get this first chapter started this weekend!

See you later!


	3. Ep 0, Pt 3: The Auditions Close

**Total Drama Playback **

**Chapter 3: The Audition Process Closes**

The Dock of Shame was empty for a little bit, until Chris rode onto it on his ATV, smiling at the cameras.

"Hello viewers and possible fans of _Total Drama_! I'm your host, Chris McLean, here to announce that all possible spots on _Total Drama Playback _have been filled! I won't announce the entire cast list, since you'll have to watch _Total Drama Playback _to find out!"

"All I can say is that some forms are visible, while some are only visible to our producers' eyes, so don't be all surprised when the first episode airs, OK?" Chris said, "Well, now that the entire casting process is finished, there's only one thing to say,"

"See you this season on _Total Drama Playback_!"

* * *

Well, the entire cast has been chosen, just like Chris said! The first chapter should be posted by next Sunday at the latest, since my sisters graduation party is this weekend. Anyway, I'm going to start the next chapter soon, and possibly tonight.

See you later!


End file.
